


Four's A Party

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Brendon Urie, Top Dallon Weekes, Top Ryan Ross, Vibrators, bottom reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: "Bedroom. Strip. Now."





	Four's A Party

You’ve always been a quiet little. You never really spoke up in conversations, and never talked to strangers, always hiding yourself behind one of your daddies. Sometimes you would go whole days without talking, too far into little space to comprehend any words that could possibly be spoken. However, you had no problem getting mouthy when you had a little problem. Which you did, right now.  
You peek into Brendon’s office, groaning when you saw he was still on the phone, but you had been stuck with an erection for the past half hour, and you were much too impatient to wait for anyone to come find you whining in your room. You crawl to his chair, tugging on his shirt. “Daddy,” you whine, dragging out the y. “I’m all achy.” He holds the phone away from his mouth. “I can’t right now baby, go ask Ryan or Dallon.” He continues with his call. You whine, tugging harder on his shirt. “Wyan’s asleep, and Dawwon’s at work. Please Daddy pleeeease.” He pries your fingers away from his shirt. “I’ll handle it after this phone call, it’s very important.”  
You whimper, sitting cross legged a few feet away from his chair. Your fingers itch to touch yourself, but you know that’s against the rules. Why does Ryan always have to take the night shift, he’s always so tired. You know all three of your daddies work very hard to take care of you and pay for your apartment, but you wish they could just stop all the gross adult stuff and spend time with you.  
After about fifteen minutes of watching Brendon laughing and talking on the phone, (real important, huh Bren?) you were getting very impatient. You crawl back to the office chair, tugging on Brendon’s shirt again. He didn’t answer, only responding by swatting your hand away. You were on the brink of tears, desperate for any friction for your aching cock. You know it’ll get you in a lot of trouble, but you can’t help yourself. You wrap your body around Brendon’s leg, grinding your crotch against his shin. He glares at you, holding the phone away from his face once again. “If you don’t stop doing that right now, you’re going to be in a lot more trouble than you already are.” But you can’t stop. It felt so good, you only grind harder, burying your head into Brendon’s thigh. He growls, pulling your head back by your hair and forcing you to look into his burning gaze. “Bedroom. Strip. Now.” You whimper at the dominance that radiates off him, scrambling away as soon as he lets go of your hair.  
You strip your body of your clothes, hesitating at your panties, considering keeping them on, but not wanting to make Daddy any madder than he already was, so you slip those off as well. You wait sitting on your knees on the bed for Brendon to finish his conversation. You dreaded what he has in mind for your punishment. He was always the roughest.  
A few moments later you were surprised to see Ryan strolling into the room, Brendon following shortly behind. Taking off his shirt, Ryan climbs onto the bed, pushing you onto your back and hovering just above you. You look up into his sleepy but angry eyes. “Brendon told me you were being a bad boy. What did you do?” You didn’t want to answer him. You wanted to be quiet again, but your raging erection told you otherwise. “I was achy, and he wouldn’t touch me,” you whisper. He laughs. “So you hump his leg like a dog? You couldn’t have waited five more minutes?”  
You sniff, looking anywhere but Ryan’s chocolate colored eyes. You see Brendon searching through your drawers, and you knew exactly what he was looking at. Ryan grabs your face, forcing you to look back at him. “You know we’re gonna have to punish you, right? You should have woken me up, I would’ve taken care of it.” You shook your head. “I didn’t wanna wake you, yesterday you worked extra late.” He presses a soft kiss to your lips, then stands, allowing Brendon to take over. He set a few things on the floor, but you didn’t move to see what they were. You didn’t want to make Brendon even more mad. What you did see, however, was something that made you throw a fit. “No, no, please don’t, I’ll be good I promise!” you scream as Brendon slips a cock ring over your dick. “Please take it off, it hurts, please!” He doesn’t listen. He lifts your thin frame, forcing you to lay on your stomach. Your hips instinctively lurch into the mattress, searching for friction. Suddenly Ryan is right next to your face, whispering in your ear. “Don’t worry, we’ll take it off soon enough. Dallon should be home soon, so when he’s here we’ll let you cum as many times as you like.” That sounded reasonable. It was almost six, so he should be home in about twenty minutes.  
“You get twenty spankings. Ten with the paddle.” You groan. The paddle hurt like a bitch. Grabbing your thighs, Brendon forces your ass into the air. He sets his hand on it lightly, thumb tracing over your hole, before he pulls it back and slams it back down,causing you to squeak slightly. “O-one,” you gasp. He repeats the action. “Two.” Eight strokes later, he pauses, and then your hit with the paddle, causing you to let out a scream, which he silences with another smack. Your ass is bright red, and it stings each time the paddle is slammed down. You almost consider using your safe word, but you knew that would stop everything and you wouldn’t get your release.  
“T-twenty,” you say, and Brendon drops the paddle on the floor. He caresses your reddened cheeks, leaning down to place a kiss over your hole, before delving his tongue inside. You moan, pushing back to force his tongue deeper in you, and you whine in disappointment when he pulls away. Ryan tosses him a small bottle of lube, and your cock twitches in anticipation when you hear the cap pop open.  
As Brendon pushes the first slicked finger into you, Ryan sits on the bed in front of your face, now fully naked. Your mouth falls open as Brendon adds the second finger, and Ryan takes the opportunity to push his cock past your lips. Brendon soon becomes impatient, slipping his fingers out of your hole without properly stretching you, and moments later you feel the head of his cock pushing into you. You let out a moan, causing Ryan to buck into your mouth from the vibrations. After pushing all the way in and giving you only a few seconds to adjust, Brendon set a fast and rough pace, pushing in and out of you almost violently. Your dick throbbed, and you wanted so desperately to take the cock ring off. It was hard to concentrate on Ryan’s blowjob as Brendon pounded into you.  
You pull off Ryan’s cock, only to let out a series of high pitched whimpers and moans. “Please Daddy, please take the ring off, it hurts,” you whine. Brendon slaps your thigh, causing you to let out a choke moan, but still continue begging. “Please, I promise I’ll be good, I need to cum, Daddy please take it off,” you say louder, only for Ryan to push you back onto his dick. “Does it look like Dallon is home yet?” Brendon replies. As if on cue, you hear the sound of the front door being opened, and Dallon taking off his shoes and setting down his keys and wallet. Brendon smirks. “Dallon, get naked and come fuck your little.” Dallon strides into the room, completely unphased by the sight of you crying and choking on Ryan’s dick.  
“What’d he do this time?” he asks nonchalantly, taking off his shirts and unbuckling his belt. “He practically humped my leg while I was taking a phone call,” Brendon responds, pulling out and letting Dallon replace him. You whimper as Dallon pushes into you, stretching you even further; he was thicker than both Brendon and Ryan, after all. Ryan pulls you off his cock, your lips and chin slick with spit, and cheeks wet with tears. “Now, we can take the cock ring off, and you can cum as many times as you want,” Ryan says, patting your head comfortingly. He looks at Brendon with a smirk, and suddenly his expression changes. “Or rather, as many times as I want.” That can only mean bad news.  
Ryan shuffles off the bed, and you sigh in relief as he takes the cock ring off, only to scream in pleasure as Dallon changes his angle and slam into your prostate. You suddenly feel a wet heat around your throbbing cock, and you look down in between your arms to see Ryan has positioned himself under you and his hips lips wrapped around the base of your cock, moaning and swallowing around you. You gaze at Brendon with pleading eyes, who was jerking off to the sight of you getting fucked. “C-can I cum?”  
“You don’t need permission tonight, cum whenever you want,” he replies with a smirk. And with that, you cum down Ryan’s throat, almost collapsing if it hadn’t been for Dallon holding your hips up. Only they don’t stop. Ryan keeps bobbing his head on your sensitive dick, and Dallon keeps slamming his thicc dicc into your prostate.  
You suddenly understand what Ryan and Brendon were saying. They were going to make you cum multiple times. Your dick was already hardening, and you were almost too lost in the pleasure to make any noise or understand any words that could possibly have been spoken. To make matters worse, Ryan lets you slip out of his mouth, only to pick up a vibrator that Brendon had set on the ground earlier. You groan as you hear the buzz, hips bucking when its pressed against the head of your cock. Vibrators have always been your worst enemy.  
You can feel your second orgasm approaching very fast, and soon enough you’re spurting all over the sheets, and shortly after that, you feel Dallon cum inside you, his cum dripping down your thigh when he pulls out. Ryan takes the opportunity to shove the vibrator inside you, wrapping his lips back around your much over sensitive dick. He angles the vibrator to rest directly on your prostate, causing your cock to jump back to attention. It hurt, you weren’t sure if you could cum for a third time, but you were too out of it to speak up. Your vision is blurry, but you can already feel the warmth in your tummy once again.  
You look over at Brendon, only to see him with his head thrown back, and Dallon on his knees, finishing him off. The sight causes you to cum for a third time that night. Ryan pulls the vibrator out and stands. You almost don’t fully comprehend what he’s doing as positions himself behind you, but the, you realize that he hasn’t cum at all. He pushes into you effortlessly, leftover lube and Dallon’s cum making it easy to slide in and out. You almost cry from the sensitivity, but still letting out little moans at every thrust. It takes a moment for your cock to harden again, and it hurts so bad.  
You’re trembling at this point, and as soon as you feel Ryan release inside you, you’re hit with another, and hopefully your last orgasm. You collapse into the pool of your sperm, blacking out.  
You awake in your bed, bathed and no longer covered in semen. You feel Brendon’s very familiar body pressed against your back, his arms wrapped around your waist. He props himself on an elbow when he sees you’re awake.  
“Hey baby boy,” he murmurs. “You alright? You’ve been out for almost an hour.” You nod, reverting back to silence. He smiles his award winning grin. “Good. Ryan went to work, but he said he’s sorry for working you so hard.” You shrug, burying your head into his chest. You feel Dallon climb into the bed behind you, kissing the back of your head. You’d liked to have all three of your daddies with you, but you were also perfectly content with falling asleep with two at the moment.


End file.
